


Принцесса в другом замке

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни и Коно должны пройти эпичный квест, чтобы спасти Стива от смертельной опасности и собственной недальновидности. Возможно, им повстречается несколько Гумб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса в другом замке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Princess Is in Another Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143419) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



> Аллюзии на видеоигру «Братья Марио». Спасибо their-law за бетинг.

Стив отправился поговорить со свидетелем по их текущему делу о наркотиках, которое обещало в скором времени вылиться в операцию по изъятию большой партии героина на экспорт. Отправился в одиночку, потому что Дэнни в это время давал показания в суде, Чин вел наблюдение с прослушкой в Вайманало для другого расследования, в котором были замешаны M16 и парень из розыскного списка Интерпола, а Коно застряла в полицейском управлении на обязательном семинаре по управлению персоналом.  
  
Однако никто не знал, что Стив отправился поговорить со свидетелем в одиночку, потому что Стив никогда не считал нужным делиться такими вещами. Вот почему, когда Дэнни примерно в четыре часа дня вяло проковылял в офис с пиджаком, перекинутым через согнутую руку, и болтающимся на шее галстуком, он удивился, что застал только Коно.  
  
Она оторвала глаза от экрана компьютера.  
  
— Снова с тростью?  
  
— Колено от дождя с ума сводит, — сказал он, подойдя к свободному креслу в ее офисе, и устало в него плюхнулся. — Чин еще в Вайманало?  
  
— Да, задержится допоздна.  
  
— А где Макгарретт?  
  
Коно пожала плечами.  
  
— Подожди, — сказал Дэнни, — он вообще не появлялся?  
  
— Я здесь не дольше часа, — сказала Коно. — Решила, что он просто ушел пораньше.  
  
У Дэнни появилось дурное предчувствие. Он вытащил телефон и набрал номер Стива, но сразу попал на голосовую почту.  
  
— Его телефон отключен, — сказал он, пряча свой обратно в карман и хмурясь на Коно. — Что могло случиться?  
  
— Аккумулятор сел? Обычно он всегда на связи.  
  
Дэнни вскочил на ноги и, тяжело опираясь на трость, направился к двери.  
  
— Что-то не так, — бросил он через плечо.  
  
Коно встала и проследовала за ним в офис Стива — дверь была не заперта. Дэнни сел в кресло, быстро пробежался по разбросанным на столе бумагам, а затем подергал за ручки ящиков. Закрыто. Он снова переключил внимание на стол и начал перебирать бумаги более тщательно. Коно наблюдала за ним от двери.  
  
Стив был явно из числа людей, которым нравилось рисовать бессмысленные каракули во время телефонных разговоров, а еще — он хоть когда-нибудь разбирал свое барахло? Где-то через пять минут Дэнни выудил из вороха отчетов и документов зеленый листок для заметок, на котором были неразборчиво нацарапаны ручкой адрес и время.  
  
— Пуулоа-Роуд? — спросил он, вглядываясь в почерк Стива.  
  
— Кажется, это где-то за аэропортом.  
  
Дэнни задумался, а затем произнес:  
  
— Да еб твою… — и подорвался так резко, что кресло откатилось к шкафу.  
  
— Ты знаешь, куда он ушел? — спросила Коно.  
  
— Да, — ответил Дэнни, — и планирую забить его до смерти, потому что он все никак не запомнит, для чего существует подкрепление.  
  
Он пулей пролетел — насколько это было возможно с тростью — из офиса Стива в свой собственный и, вытаскивая пистолет из ящика стола, распорядился:  
  
— Продолжай вызванивать Макгарретта. А я поеду на… — Дэнни еще раз заглянул в листок, — Пуулоа-Роуд, 752.  
  
Он обернулся — Коно стояла в дверях со скрещенными на груди руками.  
  
— У меня есть идея получше. Ты можешь продолжать вызванивать босса, — сказала она и, пройдя мимо него, схватила со стола ключи от Камаро. — Я не люблю говорить по телефону за рулем.  
  
Дэнни подумывал возразить, но Коно выразительно посмотрела сперва на него, потом на его трость и снова на него. Время от времени Дэнни был очень даже мудрым человеком, поэтому он просто произнес:  
  
— Дорвалась-таки.  
  
Ее пронзительный взгляд сменился торжествующей улыбкой. Коно развернулась на каблуках и пошла за своим пистолетом, а Дэнни со вздохом направился к лифту и стал ждать. Он попробовал еще раз дозвониться Стиву, но, услышав: «Номер, по которому вы звоните, временно недоступен…», крепче сжал телефон в кулаке и приставил его ко лбу, чтобы сдержать желание запустить им в стену.  
  
***  
  
Как выяснилось, по адресу Пуулоа-Роуд, 752 находилась автомастерская. Дождь за время поездки превратился в ливень — обычно это бесило Дэнни, но иногда оказывалось полезным для прикрытия. Сейчас, во всяком случае, погода облегчила Коно задачу тайком проникнуть в гараж через заднюю дверь, пока Дэнни заходил с парадного входа и пытался выяснить, кого здесь можно разговорить, а кого стоит немного запугать.  
  
Стива нигде не было. Зато был парень — молодой, около двадцати пяти, — который намыливал Кадиллак. Дэнни подошел к нему с приветливым видом и не мог про себя решить, грустно это или приятно, что тот застыл при виде значка.  
  
— Привет… Кенни, — сказал он, прочитав имя с нашивки на комбинезоне у парня. — Ты знаешь Дэйва Макдоннелла?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Кенни. — Я ничего не знаю.  
  
— Забавно. То есть, ты же работаешь здесь, верно? — все так же доброжелательно спросил Дэнни. — Коно, — позвал он, наслаждаясь реакцией Кенни, когда тот резко развернулся и увидел как раз подоспевшую Коно, — мы ведь находимся в "Мастерской Чои и Макдоннелла"?  
  
— Так написано на вывеске.  
  
— Итак, — Дэнни снова обратился к Кенни. — Мне кажется, мы не с того начали.  
  
Кенни бросил шланг на землю и попытался удрать, но Дэнни сделал резкий выпад и перегородил ему дорогу своей тростью.  
  
— Стоять… Куда это ты собрался? — сказал Дэнни, сокращая между ними расстояние, но не опуская руку. — Мы не закончили разговор, это невоспитанно. Теперь слушай. Около одиннадцати утра сюда приходил один тип, чтобы поговорить с нашим общим другом Макдоннеллом. Метр восемьдесят, темные волосы, блестящий значок, как у меня. Я уверен, такого трудно было не заметить. Где он сейчас?  
  
— Я… я не, — начал Кенни, а потом вдруг схватил конец трости и попытался сбить Дэнни с ног, но Дэнни крепко держался за рукоятку. Он резко дернул трость на себя, треснул Кенни по пальцам, заставив жалобно визгнуть, и толкнул спиной к двери Кадиллака. Затем, не давая ему возможности увернуться, сделал шаг вперед и приставил резиновую ножку трости к артерии на его шее.  
  
— Я спрошу еще один раз, — спокойно сказал Дэнни.  
  
— Я не открываюсь до обеда, — прохрипел Кенни. — Его здесь не было.  
  
— А где Макдоннелл? И Чои, раз уж на то пошло, — спросил Дэнни. Когда Кенни отвел глаза, он вжал трость немного сильнее, и Кенни начал задыхаться. Дэнни ослабил давление, чтобы тот смог ответить.  
  
— Они тоже ушли, оба. Оставили мне записку, что свалят по своим делам и какую машину мне закончить.  
  
— По свои делам, — бесстрастно повторил Дэнни.  
  
— Кажется, там было что-то про встречу! — в панике затараторил Кенни. — Они передо мной не отчитываются!  
  
— Дэнни, — сказала Коно. Дэнни отступил.  
  
— Где офис? — спросил он.  
  
Пока они шли за Кенни, Коно заговорила вполголоса:  
  
— После всех лекций боссу о важности соблюдения правил ты заставляешь этого пацана разрешить тебе обыск без ордера?  
  
— У нас есть веские основания, — Дэнни пожал плечами. — А если выяснится, что арестовать ублюдков не за что, тогда я смогу просто их застрелить.  
  
— Ты скрывал в себе эти наклонности или Макгарретт тебя испортил?  
  
— Предпочитаю винить его, — сказал Дэнни, пока Кенни открывал им дверь в офис.  
  
Они обыскали комнату за десять минут. Дэнни наткнулся на пару весьма любопытных вещей, связанных с расследованием, из-за которого Макгарретт сюда приходил, но послушно оставил их на месте на тот случай, если они действительно получат ордер. Коно нашла свежую распечатку телефонных счетов, судя по которой из офиса часто звонили в судоходную компанию в Калихи, знакомую Дэнни по полицейским отчетам. Дэнни откопал договор на аренду склада в двадцати минутах езды в противоположном направлении.  
  
— Вот и все наши зацепки, — сказал Дэнни после того, как они поискали еще немного. Он поднял в руках телефонный счет и договор. — Выбирай, в какое место отправимся в первую очередь.  
  
— Его может не оказаться ни в одном, — неуверенно заметила Коно.  
  
— Может, — Дэнни потряс бумагами. — Выбирай.  
  
Коно нахмурилась.  
  
— Судоходная компания.  
  
Вытащив из принтера лист бумаги, Дэнни записал оба адреса, после чего вернул документы обратно в шкаф.  
  
— Поехали.  
  
Когда они возвращались к машине, Коно громко сказала, перекрикивая шум дождя:  
  
— А ты неплохо управляешься с тростью.  
  
— Я умею пользоваться полицейской дубинкой, — ответил Дэнни, доковыляв до пассажирской двери, и плюхнулся на сиденье. — Не такая уж большая разница.  
  
Коно хмыкнула, а затем остановилась.  
  
— Может, позвоним Чину?  
  
Дэнни отмахнулся.  
  
— По пробкам ему добираться не меньше часа, и, к тому же, он все еще на прослушке. Мы с таким трудом добились ордера на ту слежку. Не хочу мешать.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Не хочу мешать и не хочу, чтобы Чин чувствовал себя обязанным вернуться, потому что я уверен, что мы справимся без него, — продолжил Дэнни. — В любом случае, если понадобится, мы всегда можем запросить подкрепление у полиции. Мы же не Стив.  
  
Коно сделала глубокий вдох, кивнула и завела мотор.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
***  
  
— А может, — сказала Коно, когда они сидели в машине, приглядываясь к офису "WikiWiki Shipping Co." (Дэнни едва мог разглядеть вывеску через дорогу — черт бы побрал этот гавайский сезон дождей), — ты все-таки объяснишь мне, на что именно мы сейчас смотрим?  
  
Дэнни устало провел рукой по волосам.  
  
— Хорошо. Помнишь, пару дней назад мы начали расследовать дело о наркотиках? Пять килограмм героина, которые полиция изъяла у дилеров в Ала Моана.  
  
— Ага, — сказала она. — Вы только к нему приступили. И как это связанно с пропажей Стива?  
  
— Дэйв Макдоннелл и, возможно, Шон Чои проходят по этому делу подозреваемыми. Все указывает на то, что они — как минимум посредники для закупщиков и местных дилеров. Мы сами только вчера узнали, и я настаивал, чтобы сперва немного разобраться, что к чему, но у Макгарретта шило в заднице, так что сегодня, пока я застрял в суде, он пошел говорить с Макдоннеллом без подготовки. А теперь, — Дэнни поднял телефон, набрал номер Стива и вывел на динамик голос автоответчика за секунду до того, как сбросить, — теперь он пропал.  
  
Коно прикусила губу. Дэнни снова посмотрел на офис.  
  
— Сделка довольно крупная, так что Чои и Макдоннелл, скорее всего, вооружены и опасны. Еще есть вероятность, что они разнюхали про нас до того, как туда добрался Макгарретт.  
  
— Нам не пора вызывать подкрепление? — спросила Коно. Дэнни помотал головой.  
  
— Давай сначала проверим, тот ли это вообще адрес.  
  
Он открыл дверь и выбрался из машины, перешагивая через огромную лужу. Вдвоем они подошли к зданию и повторили ту же схему, что перед этим: Дэнни направился к главному входу, а Коно пошла в обход, чтобы тихо проникнуть с другой стороны.  
  
Дэнни распахнул стеклянную дверь крошечного клиентского отдела и услышал над головой колокольчик. Секретарь на ресепшене справа от входа вскинула голову.  
  
— Могу я вам… — начала она, но Дэнни просто поднял значок.  
  
— Пять-0, — сказал он. — Я ищу Шона Чои и Дэйва Макдоннелла.  
  
Девушка встала.  
  
— Офицер, не могли бы вы подождать, сейчас я…  
  
— Детектив, — перебил ее Дэнни. — Сядьте. Я сам найду дорогу.  
  
Она фыркнула, но села и стала смотреть, как он прошел прямиком к белой деревянной двери в задней части помещения. За дверью был короткий коридор с другими дверьми, которые вели в офисы и уборную, а оттуда Дэнни попал на склад. Металлические стеллажи были забиты ящиками и упакованными коробами. За компьютерным терминалом стоял крепко сложенный парень в черной футболке. Стоял спиной к Дэнни — возможно, не услышал, как тот вошел.  
  
Дэнни открыл кобуру на плече, чтобы в случае чего быстро достать к оружие.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, показывая значок, когда парень обернулся.  
  
— Какого хуя тебе нужно, коп?  
  
Дэнни закатил глаза.  
  
— Детектив Дэнни Уильямс, Пять-0. Я ищу нескольких людей, — сказал он, краем глаза заметив крадущуюся Коно. — Возможно, ты их сегодня видел.  
  
— Нет, — сказал парень, — сегодня я видел только твою мамашу.  
  
— Это совсем не мило, — сказал Дэнни. — И не очень изобретательно. Шон Чои. Дэйв Макдоннелл. Мой напарник Стив Макгарретт. Вспоминаешь?  
  
— Не-а. Вали доставать других невинных людей, я тут делом занят.  
  
— Если ты не знаешь, кто такие Чои и Макдоннелл, то ты, видимо, не часто отвечаешь здесь на телефон. Эти двое названивают постоянно — неужели они просто хотят поговорить с дамочкой на респешене?  
  
Парень одной рукой открыл ящик с инструментами, и Дэнни не успел даже потянуться к своей кобуре, как уже смотрел в девятимиллиметровое дуло.  
  
— Давай не будем горячиться, — Дэнни приподнял руки и перевел взгляд с пистолета на парня. — Нападение на сотрудника полиции тянет на приличной тюремный срок, особенно, если у тебя уже были приводы. Но возможно, если ты поможешь мне, то я немного помогу тебе.  
  
— Возможно, — сказал парень. — А возможно, и нет.  
  
— Как тебя зовут, кстати? — спросил Дэнни, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. — Давай поговорим.  
  
— Ага, так я и сказал свое имя.  
  
— Тогда, как тебе «Джим»? Могу я звать тебя Джим? — Дэнни выждал секунду, затем продолжил: — Так вот, Джим, не знаю, как у тебя, но мой день был просто ужасным. Сначала я проснулся с болью и скованностью в суставах из-за погоды. Этот дождь деморализует. Потом я отправился в суд, чтобы дать показания. Уверен, ты в курсе, что из себя представляют эти суды. Мне хотелось пробить себе шею карандашом, лишь бы все скорее закончилось, — Дэнни жестикулировал, но все так же держал руки на виду перед собой. — После суда я дохромал до нашего участка, где выяснил, что моего напарника там нет, потому что он пошел общаться с подозреваемыми наркокурьерами без прикрытия, так что к этому времени он, возможно, вляпался в серьезные неприятности или мертв. А теперь мне придется тебя арестовать, и дальше день только продолжит ухудшаться.  
  
Джим нахмурился, глядя поверх дула.  
  
— Для копа с пистолетом у башки ты много болтаешь. И вообще, че за коп станет ковылять тут на трости? Не очень-то ты и пугающий.  
  
— Вот поэтому я привел ее, — сказал Дэнни, а затем Коно выстрелила Джиму в плечо. Пока она к ним подбегала, Дэнни отвел пистолет Джима ногой за пределы его досягаемости. — Оформи его. Мне нужно ненадолго присесть.  
  
Коно подняла Джима с пола, зачитал ему права и вызвала патрульных, а Дэнни в это время осторожно устроился на деревянном ящике и тер колено, как будто это могло облегчить боль. Через десять минут на место прибыли два офицера полиции. Когда они уволокли Джима в свою машину, Коно подошла к Дэнни, снова поставив свой пистолет на предохранитель.  
  
— Похоже, принцесса в другом замке, — сказала она как бы между прочим. Дэнни не смог сдержать смешок. Звук получился резким и разнесся эхом по пустому складу. — Он полностью попадает под типаж Тоадстул, — продолжила Коно.  
  
— А плохие парни иногда имеют странное сходство с Гумбами, — Дэнни осторожно вытянул ногу, все еще ухмыляясь, несмотря на боль, и оттолкнулся от ящика. На обратном пути он не забыл помахать секретарше.  
  
— И кто из нас Марио?  
  
— Ну, я точно Луиджи…  
  
— Не продолжай, — простонал Дэнни. Коно самодовольно усмехнулась и все равно закончила:  
  
— … потому что я выше.  
  
Дэнни выругался, но слова утонули в шуме дождя, который вроде бы стал слабее, но, возможно, ему показалось.  
  
Как только они вернулись в машину, их наигранный оптимизм мгновенно умер. Коно сидела, уставившись на свою руку на руле, другой держала ключ в замке зажигания.  
  
— Что будем делать, если не найдем его в следующем замке?  
  
Дэнни посмотрел на улицу сквозь лобовое стекло, прищурился на разводы зелено-коричнево-серого ничто сквозь барабанящий занавес дождя за окном. Стив был где-то там , и кто знает, сколько времени у них осталось на поиски. Он вздохнул.  
  
— Поищем другой.  
  
— А это…  
  
— В конечном счете, — перебил ее Дэнни, — мы либо найдем Стива, либо у нас закончатся замки, а потом, когда мы все равно найдем Стива, я буду орать на него, пока не сдохну.  
  
Коно повернула ключ и твердо произнесла:  
  
— Где этот склад?  
  
***  
  
Они припарковались в конце улице. Дождь в самом деле начал слабеть, и здание склада можно было разглядеть даже из машины. Дэнни чувствовал тревогу, а своим инстинктам он доверял всегда, так что еще до того, как выйти из машины, схватил рацию и вызвал подкрепление. Время прибытия оценили в пять минут.  
  
— Идем, — сказал он, открывая дверь. Коно быстро метнула взгляд с рации на него, но поспешила следом.  
  
Дэнни видел, как она нырнула за стену здания, пробираясь мимо высоких сорняков и старых шин, а сам, пригнувшись, подбежал к раздвижной двери и присел под окнами. Он на секунду прислушался, приложив ухо к бетонной стене, но, хотя дождь прекратился, ничего полезного услышать не удалось. Медленно, морщась от боли, прострелившей колено, Дэнни поднялся и крепко прижался к стене рядом с окном, а потом слегка наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Один охранник с кобурой на плече. Держался как профессиональный телохранитель. Он с кем-то разговаривал. Дэнни снова присел и прокрался под окном к другой стальной двери, открывавшейся наружу — та была прочно заперта.  
  
К черту, подумал он и громко постучал два раза, отодвинувшись поближе к петлям.  
  
С другой стороны раздался приглушенный грохот, а затем дверная ручка повернулась, и в появившемся проеме показался охранник. Дэнни резко подался вперед, схватил ручку и толкнул дверь бедром, зажимая его голову и плечи. Охранник вскрикнул от неожиданности. Дэнни приставил пистолет к его лбу и показал значок.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он. — Бросай на землю все оружие, сейчас же.  
  
Тот неловко дернулся, прижатый дверью, и кинул пистолет на землю.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил Дэнни, не двигаясь. За пистолетом последовал длинный охотничий нож и воткнулся лезвием в грязь. — Сейчас я отпущу дверь, а ты сложишь руки на затылке и дашь мне войти внутрь за тобой. Попробуешь предупредить своих коллег, и у нас будут проблемы, — сказал Дэнни. — Понял?  
  
Охранник кивнул, задевая головой направленный на него ствол.  
  
— Поехали.  
  
Дэнни спрятал свою трость и немного отстранился, чтобы дать охраннику послушно убрать руки за голову и впустить его на склад. Он услышал — и очень понадеялся, что ему не показалось, — слабый приближающийся звук сирен перед тем, как дверь за ним закрылась.  
  
Склад в основном был пустым. Машина Стива нашлась припаркованной перед въездом на погрузочную площадку — она простояла здесь достаточно долго, чтобы успеть высохнуть. Дэнни подтолкнул охранника дальше, вжал пистолет между его лопаток. Из-за угла появился другой парень — держа чертов Калашников через плечо, — и замер.  
  
— Я ищу Дэйва Макдоннелла и Шона Чои, — громко сказал Дэнни. Его палец напрягся на спусковом крючке, когда парень потянулся к автомату, но из-за машины выскочила Коно и ударила того чем-то типа длинной трубы. Парень мешком рухнул на землю.  
  
— По-моему, я все держал под контролем, — сообщил ей Дэнни.  
  
— Да пофиг, — сказала Коно, взвешивая трубу на руке. — Я целый день никого не била.  
  
Дэнни приказал охраннику лечь на пол и связал его руки и ноги пластиковыми стяжками.  
  
— Не видела Стива?  
  
— Пока нет.  
  
С другой стороны склада открылась дверь — наверное, из офиса. Дэнни и Коно нырнули за капот Сильверадо.  
  
— Кто здесь? — крикнул Дэнни. — Пять-0, подними руки!  
  
В ответ раздалась серия выстрелов, которая вынесла в машине почти все окна и оставила паутину трещин на лобовом стекле.  
  
— Опусти оружие и медленно выйди! — еще раз попробовал Дэнни.  
  
— Катись к черту!  
  
Коно перебралась в конец кабины, используя дверную раму в качестве щита, и сделала два выстрела через край прицепа. Один, судя по звуку, попал в стену, а после другого раздался крик.  
  
— Опусти оружие, — повторил Дэнни, — или дальше будет больнее!  
  
Он подполз к пассажирской двери и выглянул через дыру, которая раньше была окном. Должно быть, это Дэйв Макдоннелл стоял там, зажимая рану в руке.  
  
— Ладно, — устало сказал Макдоннелл, — ладно.  
  
Дэнни увидел, как он положил свой АК на пол.  
  
— Оттолкни его к машине.  
  
Коно держала Макдоннелла под прицелом из-за грузовика, и он пинком отправил автомат в ее сторону — тот проехался по полу с шипящим звуком.  
  
— На колени, руки за голову, — приказал Дэнни.  
  
Макдоннелл подчинился. Коно направилась к нему, чтобы усмирить и заковать в наручники, а Дэнни, прихрамывая, обошел машину спереди и наклонился за автоматом. Морщась от боли и тяжело опираясь на трость, он пересек склад.  
  
— Где мой напарник?  
  
Макдоннелл простонал в пол.  
  
— У меня был длинный день, — сказал Дэнни, — и если ты не ответишь на вопрос, я отвернусь и заткну уши, а она выстрелит в тебя еще раз.  
  
— Сзади, в офисе, — выпалил Макдоннелл. Дэнни стало почти жалко парня — тот явно не был приспособлен к криминальной жизни. Он передал оружие Коно.  
  
— Нужна помощь?  
  
— Все под контролем, — сказал он устало. — Прикрой мои шесть часов.  
  
— Так точно, сэр, — ответила она, откровенно веселясь.  
  
Дэнни подергал за ручку двери — заперто.  
  
— Хотя ты поможешь, если выбьешь эту дверь.  
  
— Думала, не дождусь, — сказал Коно, обходя его, и впечатала ногу в дверь, чуть ниже ручки. Та распахнулась с ударом об стену. Дэнни переступил на здоровую ногу и, подняв пистолет, двинулся вперед. Офис представлял собой еще одну большую комнату с бетонным полом, набитую какими-то столами и шкафами. В дальнем ее конце, привязанный к стулу, избитый и едва в сознании, сидел Стив. Над ним стояли Шон Чои и еще один парень. Застыв на месте, они смотрели на Дэнни.  
  
— Пять-0, — рявкнул Дэнни. — Поднять руки, чтобы я их видел.  
  
Оба медленно подняли руки.  
  
— Опустите оружие и бросьте его ко мне.  
  
— Мы… мы не вооружены, — сказал Чои.  
  
— На пол, руки за голову.  
  
Дэнни слышал в своем голосе нотки разочарования. Пока он мучительно пересекал офис, парни легли на пол с руками на затылке. Стив поднял на Дэнни глаза и что-то промычал через скотч, которым был заклеен его рот.  
  
— Скажешь спасибо позже, — посоветовал Дэнни. В комнату зашла Коно, волоча за собой Макдоннелла, чтобы помочь Дэнни повязать Чои с приятелем и зачитать им права. За окном уже ждала полиция, готовая забрать дилеров в подарочной упаковке.  
  
Таким образом, Стив подчистую похерил потенциально масштабную операцию по изъятию наркотиков, а его глупую задницу похитили несколько пешек. Дэнни сердито вздохнул и сорвал скотч с его лица.  
  
— Ебать! — зарычал Стив, как только его рот освободился. — Дэнно, блядь, ты не мог бы поосторожнее?  
  
— Отсоси, Макгарретт, — сказал Дэнни. — Сейчас я бы мог тебя даже треснуть. Ты хоть представляешь, как болит моя нога? Это все из-за тебя.  
  
На лице Стива появилось выражение "запущенная стадия аневризмы" с примесью "не забывай, что я психически неуравновешенный".  
  
— Из-за меня? Я, блядь, к стулу привязан!  
  
— Потому что ты патологически неспособен дождаться подкрепления перед тем, как пойти и вытворить очередную хуйню!  
  
— Я просто собирался с ними поговорить!  
  
— Мы только вчера обсуждали, что они, скорее всего, по яйца замешаны в нашем деле! Как ты пережил военную службу с такими инстинктами?!  
  
Дэнни смутно услышал где-то на заднем плане, как Коно произнесла его имя, наверное, призывая отступить, но гнев вырывался из него, как вулкан — извержение уже было не сдержать.  
  
— Отвяжи меня от стула, чтобы я мог тебя придушить, — зашипел Стив.  
  
— Лучше оставайся на месте, чтобы я не промахнулся, пока буду избивать тебя тростью, — в тон ему ответил Дэнни. — Я инвалид, так что ты должны сделать мне поблажку.  
  
— Хватит, — сказала Коно Дэнни в ухо, хватая его за плечи и оттаскивая от Стива. Она толкнула его к столу и для верности отобрала трость, что было совершенно нечестно. В это время мимо них пробрался врач скорой помощи, чтобы освободить Стива.  
  
— Ты вмешиваешься в естественный порядок вещей, — недовольно заворчал Дэнни на Коно.  
  
— Мы спасали принцессу не для того, чтобы ты сам ее убил.  
  
— Принцесса? — фыркнул Стив. Врач пытался увести его.  
  
— Я никогда особо не любил Марио, — сказал Дэнни. — Теперь знаю, почему. Принцесса Тоадстул была капризной, неблагодарной задирой.  
  
Коно закинула руку ему на плечо и потрепала волосы.  
  
— Давай-ка проверим твое колено, а потом отвезем тебя домой или в бар. На твой выбор.  
  
— Бар, — сказал Дэнни, протирая глаза. — Точно бар.  
  
— Подъем, — скомандовала она, оттаскивая его от стола, и вложила в его свободную руку трость. Они направились к выходу, как участники какого-то парного забега.  
  
— Ты сегодня отлично справилась, — вспомнил отметить Дэнни, когда они дошли до дверей. Он увидел Стива, беспомощно разглядывавшего свою обстрелянную машину, и сразу почувствовал себя немного лучше.  
  
— Ты тоже, — сказала Коно. — Из нас вышла хорошая команда.  
  
— Ну, надо же кому-то хоть иногда вести себя компетентно и профессионально, верно?  
  
Позже они задумчиво наблюдали, как Стив сражался с двумя врачами, пытавшимися затащить его в скорую и заштопать.  
  
— Кажется, я слышу зов бутылки текилы, — сказала Коно.


End file.
